Merry Christmas Darling
by nattieb
Summary: A fluffy one shot about the first Christmas Ron and Hermione spend apart.


Merry Christmas everyone! Just a little Christmas one-shot that I hope you enjoy! It is a fluff but we all need some fluff sometimes right? Big thanks out to my Beta- you are awesome, I can't say that enough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have never will.

Merry Christmas Darling

_**Greeting cards have all been sent, the Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make, a special one for you.**_

She pulled the last of the gingerbread out of the oven and sighed, December 24th- Christmas Eve. She couldn't believe how fast the month had gone, how fast the year had gone really. Here it was Christmas again, her favorite time of the year. She loved the lights, the smells and the feeling that she had this time each year. People seemed genuinely nicer to one another, they took time to notice things that they never had before, it was truly a magical time. But there was something missing. She would be alone this Christmas- he wouldn't be here. They were spending Christmas apart for the first time in twelve years.

She looked at the clock and sighed realizing she had to be at her in-laws in an hour. They were trying their best to keep her mind off his absence and with the whole Weasley clan gathering tonight there would be plenty to keep her busy. She missed him though and nothing could keep her mind off that when she was in their home alone.

She went upstairs and looked at all the neatly wrapped presents ready to go with her. She had finished her shopping early like she did every year. Ron had always made fun of her and how organized she kept the holidays.

"Mione, that is part of the fun of Christmas." he had told her one year "running around on Christmas Eve finding that last minute gift, fighting all the crowds- experiencing Christmas!"

She had just laughed at him and continued with her lists. She had found that if she did not have the house decorated, gifts purchased and wrapped and Christmas cards sent all by December 1st she really could not enjoy the season.

She quickly got ready and put the gifts she would need for tonight in her bag. She planned on visiting her parents tomorrow for brunch and then was having Christmas dinner with Harry and Ginny so she would take everyone else's presents with her tonight. As she lifted the box with the gifts she wished for only the hundredth time that Ron were there. She knew he had a job to do but she had hoped he would make it home for the holidays.

_**Merry Christmas Darling, we're apart that's true.**_

He was on assignment right now and she didn't even know where. She hated that about his job but knew that was the sacrifice you had to be willing to make when your husband was an Auror. She had been so proud of both him and Harry when they had been accepted, they had worked hard and had done so well on their N.E.W.T.S. but she had still worried. They didn't accept many new recruits and though Ron had proved himself countless she had still been times still been concerned that he wouldn't be able to follow his dream. She thought back to the day the letter had come. She was staying at the Burrow for a few weeks before starting her job at the Ministry.

"_Mione," she looked up and Ron was standing outside the doorway to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. He was pale and shaking. She jumped off the bed and hurried over to him. _

"_What is it Ron?" she queried "What's wrong, is it Harry?"_

_Voldemort had been defeated earlier that year but there were still many threats to their best friend. The Death Eaters had become more active after their master was killed so the threat to the three of them was still very real. _

_He shook his head no and held out a letter towards her. She took the letter and noticed his name across it._

"_Ron," she started confused "Why are you giving me this- this is your letter."_

"_It's_ the_ letter, Mione." he said quietly and suddenly she understood. _

_There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry was going to be accepted for training in the Auror program, she was worried about Ron's acceptance though. Yes he had done as much as Harry stood beside him and helped defeat Voldemort but they were so selective on whom they let in. It will kill him if he wasn't accepted he had placed all his hopes on becoming an Auror, to be someone different from his brothers. She turned the letter over and over in her hands then asked,_

"_Are you going to open it?"_

"_Can't" he said sounding like there was cotton in his mouth "will you do it for me?"_

_She nodded and led him to the bed where they sat together side by side. She broke the seal but before opening the letter looked at him._

"_Ron, I want you to know, no matter what this says- I am so very proud of you."_

"_Hermione," he said exacerbated "Just open the bloody letter and tell me what it says please."_

_She finished the job he had assigned her and quickly read the letter. Folding it back up she looked at him. His face sank,_

"_Well it was worth a try wasn't it? I guess I can always go and work with the twins they offered me a job last week."_

"_Yes you could do that if you wanted but it might be kinda of hard to explain to Harry why you aren't going with him."_

_She broke out in a grin right then unable to hide her excitement anymore. He looked at her and jumped off the bed pulling her with him. _

"_Do you mean it?" he asked excitedly _

"_Yes Ron, you were accepted- you are going to be an Auror!"_

"_I'm going to be an Auror!" he said punching his fist in the air. Then without hesitating he grabbed her around the waste and swung her around the room. She was laughing when he finally set her down. _

"_This is because of you, you know that right?" he said his arms still around her waist_

"_What do you mean Ron? You did this; you studied and worked really hard on making this happen. I am so proud of you." and before she thought she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Suddenly noticing the position they were in he quickly let go of her blushing slightly. "Well, um, yea- I just wanted to say thanks Hermione. I guess I should get down stairs then and tell the rest of my family. I am sure that Harry has opened his letter by now and they are going to think that I didn't get in." _

_He rushed out of the room and she sat back down on the bed picking up her book again but realized she couldn't really concentrate on what she was reading. _

She made her way down the stairs to gather the rest of the items she was taking to the Weasley's. Had that really been almost five years ago? She couldn't believe it and this was going to be the first time they were apart for Christmas since their first year of school. Some how no matter how busy he was Ron had always made it a point to be home for the holidays. Not this year though, she was spending them by herself.

_**But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you.**_

She had received an owl from him just a few days before. He couldn't say where he was but he apologized that he could not make it home this year. She understood that was a lot that he needed to do but it didn't make it any easier. She envied Ginny right now; Harry had gotten to stay home from this assignment because Ginny was due to have a baby any day now. Usually when the boys were gone she and Ginny would stay together and it somehow made the loneliness bearable. But Harry had gotten leave and though he and Ginny had invited her to stay with them she hadn't wanted to intrude.

She looked at the letter again- and laughed, he always made her laugh, that was one of the things that she loved about him. He had included a post script at the bottom of the letter stating- "Happy Anniversary - It was eight years ago this Christmas that I noticed you were a girl and don't worry I haven't forgotten that you are_ my _girl any day since." The laugh was infectious and she finished packing remembering the night of the awful ball. She hadn't believed she had gotten up enough nerve to say that to him but he had really hurt her with the things he said that night. Well she thought that is all in the past and it did have some rather nice consequences, even if it did take him another four years to do anything about it.

_She was in the kitchen helping Molly prepare the food but her mind kept wandering elsewhere. They were going to be here soon. She had not seen Harry or Ron in about five months, not since they left for training. There had been many letters that were exchanged usually between her and Ron but it wasn't the same. She had missed having them around; the three of them had been inseparable for so many years that she felt part of her was missing. _

_Though she wouldn't admit this to anyone else she missed Ron the most. There was just no one else who would fight with her anymore just because she needed to blow of steam. There was no one to nag her to eat and make her enjoy the wonders of life. She knew she had a crush on him; she had ever since her second year, but was worried about ruining their friendship so she had never said anything. _

"_Hermione dear," Molly said breaking her thought "Why don't you go into the living room with Ginny, she is decorating the tree and you might be able to keep her company." _

_She nodded and went into the other room with Ginny, who was home from school for the holidays. If anyone knew how she was feeling it would be Ginny. Everyone had known about her not so secret crush on Harry when she was eleven but not many knew that the crush had never gone away. She did though, Ginny had told her this summer after the boys had left it was then that she had shared her feelings about Ron. Ginny had laughed and told her that she basically had figured as much and assured her Ron felt the same way. _

_She looked at Ginny and sighed. It really was too much for the both of them, this waiting. The boys hadn't said what time they would be there just that they would be home on Christmas Eve. The rest of the Weasley's and their families would be arriving in an hour._

"_Do you really think that they will have changed much?" Ginny asked quietly. That was Ginny's greatest fear that they would have changed so much that Harry wouldn't even talk to her anymore. Like her and Ron, Harry and Ginny had been exchanging letters over the past months and she was hoping that her crush wouldn't be as one-sided as it had once been. _

"_I don't think you need to worry about that." she said with a confidence that she didn't really feel. She knew that they had changed she could tell it from the tone of Ron's letters he had matured in many ways but he still made her laugh. At least he did that,_

"_Hey Gin, if you don't mind I am going to go outside for awhile, I just need a quick walk and to get some air before everyone gets here." _

"_Are you crazy? It is freezing out there and you will catch your death of a cold." _

"_I'll be fine." she said putting on her scarf and her hat. "Don't worry about me. Just need to go outside and think."_

_She had been distracted all day, could not get her mind off Ron at all. She kept trying to tell herself she was excited to see both him and Harry but really if Harry hadn't been coming home she wouldn't have really minded it all. It wasn't that she didn't love Harry because she did; it was just she wanted to see Ron more. She needed to see him. _

_She was lost in the splendor of the winter around her and was disappointed when she heard the footsteps behind her. "Probably Ginny," she thought "I have been out here too long". Not bothering to turn around she called back. "Sorry Gin, I was just on my way back is your family here yet?"_

"_No, but they should be any minute." said a voice, but it wasn't Ginny. She turned around not believing her ears and let out a squeal she flung herself at Ron. _

"_Hey beautiful," he said, making her blush "it has been a while."_

"_That's the understatement of the year if I have ever heard one." she laughed but realizing that her arms were still around his neck she went to move away. He held her tightly though not letting her move. _

"_What are you doing out here?" she asked him trying to take her mind off his arms around her waist. _

"_Well since I really didn't want to be around when Harry started kissing my sister senseless I decided to come and find you." _

"_Really Ron," she said shaking her head "come on. They have been through a lot together."_

_He nodded and looked down at her "How have you been Mione? Merlin I can't tell you how much I missed you." He said brushing a lock of hair out of her face._

"_I'm fine Ron. Really enjoying my work at the ministry, you wouldn't believe all that goes on in the Muggle Relations department but I don't want to stay there the whole time. I am thinking that I might want to move into Charm Development, possibly someday teach at Hogwarts. What about you though how is training?"_

"'_Bout like you would expect. Everything you have taught me really has paid off though. You wouldn't believe the schedule they have us on. Makes the one that you put us through during seventh year look like a piece of cake." he chuckled "Thanks for the letters though Mione, they were really what kept me going. Just knowing that you were there supporting me, believing in me. It helped."_

_She was getting nervous, he looked the same but he really had grown up these past months. The old Ron, her Ron, would never have thanked her for supporting him. He had definitely changed. Finally breaking from his grasp she started towards the house. _

"_I guess we should head back in, your family will want to see you and I really have been looking forward to seeing Harry too." she said quickly_

"_Mione," he whispered and she stopped and turned around. "Can we talk for just a minute without the rest of my family around?"_

"_Sure," she said and was surprised to feel him take her hand and walk away from the house. _

_They walked for several minutes hand in hand and she kept going over in her mind what he wanted to talk about. She finally stopped and asked him,_

"_Ron what is wrong?" _

"_Well," he stammered "it really isn't that there is anything wrong, it just. You know how we have been writing these letters right?" she shook her head in acknowledgment "well they have really meant a lot to me."_

"_Ron" she cut him off "You have already told me that. What is wrong? You are worrying me? Is it something wrong with the training? Are you leaving again? Please just tell me what is going on!"_

_Instead of answering her he drew her closer and bent down, then without hesitation captured her lips with his own. She was only in shock for a moment but this just seemed so right that she returned his kiss. When he drew away she felt a loss and he let go of her turning away stammering._

"_I am so sorr..." but she cut him off before he could finish_

"_Don't you dare apologize Ronald Weasley. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to do that?"_

_He looked back at her in shock "Do you mean it?" he asked_

"_Ron," she said moving closer to him again "yes I mean it, now stop acting like a git and kiss me again."_

_He moved towards her and kissed her again. After a few moments they heard Harry's voice calling for them, Ron uttered a curse under his breath that drew a laugh from her._

"_Ron!" she said through her laughter. "Don't swear."_

"_Just leave it to him to ruin this moment for me." he muttered_

"_We'll just have to make sure there are more moments like this won't we?" she teased taking his hand and moving towards the house. _

"Oh, Ron." she sighed "I really do miss you."

_**Holiday's are joyful there's always something new; but every day's a holiday when I'm near to you**_

She knocked on the front door of the Burrow a box of gifts at her feet and cookies in her arms. The door was flung open and she immediately found herself in the embrace of her mother-in-law.

"Oh Hermione dear! You made it. Here let me take that for you. Fred, George" she called "come and help Hermione in with her things." Being dragged into the house by Molly nearly caused her to start laughing. She loved this family; they had always made her feel that she belonged to them. She hugged each Weasley in turn and seeing all were married and everyone, but she and Ron, had at least one child it took her quite a long time to get through them all.

When she finally reached Harry she felt that she would not be able to hold her tears in anymore. She missed Ron so much and just being here reminded her so much of him. Harry held her tightly and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry Hermmy," he said using the name that made her cringe whenever he used it "he will be home soon."

They broke apart and she smiled at him. There was a reason she had become friends with this boy so many years ago. He treated her like a sister, he teased her like one and he loved her like one she was grateful to have such a wonderful man in her life. "Thanks Hare," she said invoking he hated nickname and kissed his cheek. Finally she turned to the last family member to greet.

Ginny was nine months pregnant and looked it. She was literally ready to pop any minute now and she looked exhausted. She turned to her friend and embraced her. "You doing okay Gin?" she whispered

Ginny just smiled, "I'm fine- how are you though?"

"I'll be fine; it's just a day on the calendar isn't it? We can have our own Christmas when he gets home right?"

Ginny just nodded and turned to Harry. "As much as I know you wish you were with Ron right now, I am glad you are here. I don't think I could have done this on my own."

Moving away to give the couple some privacy she felt the tears threaten again. She would not cry she refused to cry. Sitting on the couch away from the crowd she stared at the Christmas lights on the tree lost in thought.

_She hadn't seen him in three months, three months with no letter, no message, nothing. She knew he and Harry had said it would be a while till they were able to communicate with anyone but it sill worried her. _

_They had been Aurors for over two years now and it killed her each time that they left. Usually Ron would be able to slip an quick owl to her to let her know that he was okay and she would pass the news on to Ginny while they waited. _

_She and Ginny had a flat that they shared in London, she was close to the ministry and Ginny was close to St. Mungo's where she worked as a healer. They still made weekly visits to the Burrow though for the Weasley family dinner and she loved every minute with that family. _

_She tried to concentrate on her work but found that it couldn't keep her occupied; her thoughts kept drifting back to Ron. They had been dating since that Christmas Eve two years before but she was getting frustrated with the situation. She wanted to marry him, more than anything else in the world but he had never said anything about it, what made it even worse is Harry and Ginny were engaged and planning on getting married as soon as he was home. She was happy for them but part of her felt that she was being left behind. She would have to find a new roommate soon or live alone, neither option sounded appealing to her. _

_Deciding to give up on work she left early for the day. It was two days before Christmas and she hadn't done anything yet, her house wasn't decorated, she hadn't bought any gifts, she just kept putting it off. It was like her mind was telling her she could keep the holiday away if she didn't prepare for it, if she just ignored it then it would just not come. She hated holidays without Ron and Harry there- she just felt that she had nothing to celebrate. _

_She imagined what Ron would say if he knew how she was treating Christmas this year and she laughed. She could just imagine his face in shock and then expressing concern. He would take her by the hand and lead her to a couch and question her, "Hermione, what is wrong? Are you feeling okay your not sick or anything are you?" she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts of him. _

_She knew though that she at least had to do some Christmas shopping so she headed to Diagon Alley to get some gifts for the Weasleys, maybe she would stop in and see Fred and George as well. Walking around the shops she found some gifts for each family member and was headed to visit the twins when she saw a flash of red hair. She did a double take it was Ginny, she was about to call out when she noticed that two other people stood at her side. Harry and Ron stood besides her walking down the street without a care in the world. _

_They were home! She couldn't believe that they were home but why hadn't they told her? When had they gotten back and what was Ginny doing with them? Ginny had told her she had to work late today and that she would probably have to work all day tomorrow too. She felt herself get very angry about this. They were avoiding her, for some reason they Ron and Harry didn't want her to know they were home. Why were they hiding from her? She wondered what had she done? _

_She looked up and saw Ron laugh. She ached to run to him throw her arms around him and beg him to never leave again. But the part of her was so confused by their secret homecoming paralyzed her. She looked over at them again and was relieved to see they hadn't noticed her yet. Abandoning any idea of visiting the twins she apparated home. Throwing packages onto the bed she kept going over in her mind why he hadn't told her he was home. Did he not want to see her? What was going on? She replayed the last conversation they had three months before. He had kissed her before she left and told her he would be back as soon as he could. There had seemed to be nothing wrong she hadn't heard from him but that wasn't unusual in his work but the fact that he was home and had not told her hurt._

_The pacing became more brisk as she mulled things over in her mind. What was Ginny doing with them? How dare she not tell her that the boys were home? Something really must be wrong if Ginny was keeping something from her. "Ugh" she yelled in frustration her three best friends were all off together she had no one to talk to, know one to go and scream at in frustration. She knew she needed to blow off steam but how? Picking up a broom she went to work. Cleaning was something that always clamed her nerves just taking something and making bright again brought so much pleasure. Ginny had always joked that she knew when her friend was stressed because she would come home and find a house completely scrubbed and sparkling. _

_She attacked the house like a mad woman using no magic but scrubbing the house until there could really be no particle of dust left. Hours had passed and still no word from Ginny, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see her. How could Ginny do this to her? If Ron didn't want to see her fine that was okay she would learn to live with that. But couldn't have Ginny at least told her where she was going? She didn't have to lie about it. Feeling tears threatening she sat down on the couch and picked up Hogwarts: A History and began to read. _

_The voices outside the door woke her up. She tried to remember where she was and then remembered the events of the afternoon. She looked around the room for a clock, noting it was after mid-night she looked for a way to escape. The door opened too quickly though and she knew that she would not make it to her room without being seen. She quickly shut her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. _

_Ginny's voice rang through the flat was talking with someone but as hard as she was trying she couldn't figure out who it was. The voices became louder as they entered the room where she was sleeping. Though she couldn't see them she knew who was here, Ginny and Harry walked into the room and she heard Harry whistle before he spoke,_

"_Gin? Why haven't_ _you decorated for Christmas? Hermione is usually well ahead of this and has you set and ready to go by now. What's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, Harry, I guess. She just hasn't been herself at all. I have been really worried about her. Nothing is done- you know how she always makes gingerbread for the neighbors and family? Or has the kids over to help her trim the tree? None of that has happened this year. The family is really worried about her. Mum has talked to me on three separate occasions asking what was wrong and what she could do. Harry, she hasn't even done her Christmas shopping yet, I have been so concerned about her but she won't talk to me won't tell me what is going on." she finished._

"_Hermione Granger hasn't done any Christmas shopping?" came a third voice from the doorway and her heart sank. What right did he have in coming here? He didn't come to see her why couldn't he have just gone to his and Harry's flat why did he have to come here? She squeezed her eyes tighter and prayed that they would continue not to notice her. _

"_Ginny, what is wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked again worry in his voice "There has to be something- this is not her. She is the most organized person I know. She coordinated our schedules for all seven years at Hogwarts; bloody hell she bought us planners for Christmas. Something has to be wrong, for as long as I have known her Christmas was done at the first of December. She always says that 'it is the only way that she can enjoy the season.' Now please tell me what is wrong so I can help."_

_It took all she had not to turn on the three of them right then. There they were acting the concerned friends, talking as if they all still loved her but she knew the truth, she had seen them that day. She heard the footsteps moving closer and could here Ginny's voice again,_

"_Boys, keep it down. She is asleep right here." She felt her friend's hand move the blanket closer around her and take the book right out of her hands and place it on the table. "She had to have a pretty rough day by the looks of the apartment she has scrubbed it clean and she was reading Hogwarts: A History. She only does that when she needs to escape." Taking a seat on the chair across from the couch she continued talking "You know Ron, I really think she is acting like this because she misses you."_

_Why, she wanted to moan. Why did she have to live with a girl who understood her so well? And why did this girl have to be her boyfriend's sister. _

"_Me?" Ron croaked as Harry began to laugh "Why would she be doing this because of me?" _

"_Really Ron you are so thick sometimes." Ginny answered_

_She really didn't want to be here for this conversation and she kept looking for a way out. If she was to 'wake up' now it would require holding a conversation with these three, something she was not willing at this time to do. If she apparated out they would know she had been awake and come after her. No her only option was to continue laying there listening to a conversation about her. _

"_I have to agree with her there mate," Harry started "the girl really loves you though I don't know why. I always thought that she had more sense than that." _

_It took all she had not to smile at Harry's comment. At least he still cared for her even if he had a funny way of showing it. She felt her legs rise as someone lifted them up to sit on that portion of the couch. It had to be Ron. Harry would stay close to Ginny so Ron had to be sharing the couch with her. She thought back to the times when the four of them sat like this and would talk for hours. It felt so good; it felt right she really didn't want it to end. Why did he have to do this to her? If he didn't want to see her anymore why did he have to come over and pretend to be all concerned now. _

_Harry continued with his thoughts now "You really should have told her you were home mate, I know you wanted it to be a big surprise tomorrow night but if I know Hermione she is going to figure this one out on her own. Then she is going to be as mad as a wet hen that you didn't tell her. What's worse than that is Gin and I will be in the same boat as you because we should have told her. See what you do to me, you have always get me into these messes." he chuckled and the two others began to laugh with him. _

"_I know Harry, really I do. But I wanted to make tomorrow night special and if I talked to her before then I would just blurt it out then and there. I know she might hate me for a while but I think she will eventually forgive me. I still can't believe she doesn't have a tree though and the flat doesn't have one garland or piece of tinsel anywhere. Hey Gin?" he asked "Where are all the decorations? She has to have them somewhere here."_

"_They are downstairs in the storage unit." she responded stifling a yawn. _

"_Let's decorate the place," he said "she needs this; I mean it is Christmas Eve now and she is really going to hate herself in the morning when she realizes she hasn't done anything." A grumbling assent was all she heard as she felt her legs rise and drop again. _

"_I am just going to take her to her room and put her to bed." ignoring the cat calls from Harry he gently lifted her up and carried her toward her room, she curled up against him and wondered what he had been talking about. What did he mean that he wanted to make tomorrow special. At least she thought as he lowered her to the bed, I know that he does want to see me. He still cares about me. She felt the comforter pulled around her and a kiss was placed on her forehead. _

"_Love you Mione" came the whisper in her ear "I can't wait for tomorrow."_

_She couldn't help herself it was only natural to respond "love you too Ron." said back and realizing that he still thought she was asleep he rose from the bed and shut the door._

_**The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it everyday.**_

"Aunt Mione?" she heard and turned to see Charlie and Tonk's five-year-old daughter Clara. Clara was the oldest of the Weasley grandchildren and had always been a favorite of Hermione's. After she had married Ron she made it her goal to be the world's best aunt, she had never had cousins or aunts and uncles so this was a whole new experience for her. With the growing Weasley Family there were so many birthdays to remember or special events to attend but she never missed one. Often when Ron was away she would have her nieces and nephews over to spend the night with her and they would play games or tell stories. They loved every minute of it and she could not wait till she had children of her own.

"What is it darling?" she asked pulling the girl on to her lap

"Why are you sad? It's Christmas and mommy said that this is a time that we are supposed to be happy," Clara stated

She looked down at the little girl and pulled her closer, "I just miss your Uncle Ron." she replied

"Oh" Clara nodded then as if realizing something she added, "Do you want to read my new book? Uncle Harry says that reading always make you feel better."

"Sure darling, why don't you go and get Molly, Jacob, Arthur and Paul and we will have a story how does that sound?"

"Okay" she squealed jumping off her lap and running to find her cousins.

Maybe this was what she needed today just a chance to be with her family and forget her own troubles. Katie, George's wife, sat down next to her holding their new baby Elizabeth, "You know Hermione- you really have a way with them. Those kids love you more than they do George and Fred, and that is saying something seeing they are considered the 'fun' uncles."

"Well, you know" she replied a smile on her lips "it is all a spell. I am brain washing these children; have ever since they were born. Just like I will do to this one." she said taking Elizabeth out of her mother's arms.

"Now remember little one- I am the favorite, no matter what your Aunt Ginny says I am the one that is the cool aunt." she kissed the baby on the forehead then laughing returned her to Katie. "Start them young. That is what I always say. Had to start Ron young too, train him up to be who I knew he could be."

"Oh Hermione" Katie joined in her laughter and pulling her into a one armed hugged added "This family just wouldn't be the same without you."

By this time Clara had returned with her cousins in tow as well as her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Uncle Fred and Aunt Alicia. Clara instructed everyone to sit down and then turned to her, "Okay Aunt Mione, we are ready for the story now." she stated with authority

She laughed at the girl and at the adult's reaction to her. "I swear Hermione," Fred said "If I did not know that this child belonged to Charlie and Tonks, I would put money down that she was yours." The adults laughed at this but quieted when Clara turned on them "Aunt Mione is going to tell a story and she can't if you keep talking."

They had to suppress their laughs at her comments. She turned to Clara and asked "Where is your book Clara?"

"Nope no book" replied Bill's son Jacob "we want a story from you tonight."

"I don't think so." she said

"Please?" came the voices each Weasley in the group

"Okay what about?" she conceded

"I want an Uncle Ron Aunt Mione story" Clara said

"Clara," Harry started looking at his friend in concern "how about we have a different story tonight. I could tell you a great story about your Uncle Fred and Uncle George if you would like?"

"No." Clara insisted "I want an Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione story."

"It's okay Harry, I will be fine. What story do you want to hear?"

"The Yule ball"

"Your first kiss"

"Scabbers"

"Viktor Krum"

"Fred," Alicia said "I thought we were no longer allowed to mention dear old Vicky" she said with a laugh.

"Hermione?" a voice from the back piped up and she looked up to see Ginny "How about when Ron asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, that is my favorite story" said Clara clapping in delight

Looking at her sister-in-law in shock she asked "How did you know Gin?"

"I can always tell when you are remembering that day you get this far away look in your eyes,"

She blushed under everyone's stares but continued "Okay you know that I was angry at Ron and those two for hiding the boy's homecoming from me. What they didn't know is that I was awake when they came back to the flat that night and had heard everything they said. I knew that Ron had something planned for that next day but I just didn't know what it was. I also wasn't sure if I should still be mad at him or forget the whole secrecy issue..."

_**The logs on the fire fill me with desire to see you and to say, that I wish you Merry Christmas, Happy New Year too.**_

_The next morning she bounded out of bed wrapping her robe around her, she really didn't want to go into work today, even if it was just for a few hours. She just wanted to stay holed up in bed waiting for the evening to come. She had been perfectly contented the afternoon before while shopping at Diagon Alley even though at that time she believed Ron and Harry would not be home for Christmas she was ready to get on with the holiday. She know didn't know what to think, part of her wanted to run right over to their flat punch him for being such a git then snog him senseless the other part of her wanted to still be so angry at him she wouldn't speak. There was too much going on here so much she still didn't know. By what he had said last night nothing in there relationship had changed but then why didn't he tell her that he was home. Why was he making Ginny and Harry keep this a secret too? _

_She decided a long shower would help clear her mind so she made her way the bathroom she shared with Ginny. Leaving her room she heard voices again there were only two this time but they were both male. Had Ron and Harry spent the night? She wondered- it was only just after seven and it wasn't like either of them to be up this early. She turned to Ginny's door and reached for the handle. She needed answers and she needed them now and there was only one person who could give her those answers . _

_She found the door opened without hesitation and she looked in to find her friend sleeping blissfully. Pulling her wand out of the robe pocket she muttered a spell that sound proofed the room and locked the door. Ginny was not getting out of her until she was ready to let her out. Deciding to grant no mercy she jumped on to the bed landing on her and jolting the girl out of her sleep. _

"_Bloody hell, Hermione" Ginny groaned and she had to hold back a giggle. Though Ginny always tried to act the prim and proper lady she always resorted to acting just like her brothers in the morning. "What are you trying to do wake up the dead? Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"_

"_Nope," she smiled "decided that since I still had a lot to finish before we go to your parents tonight I would take the day off. It is a pity you have to work all day- we could have spent the day together." she added slyly hoping to catch Ginny in lie._

_The girl was too quick though for her and just responded "Yeah that would have been fun. Listen though I do have to be to work soon and there are some things that I need to do before I go. How about I meet you here and we can go to mum and dads together tonight sound good?" she asked as she made her way towards the door and attempted to open it. _

_She sat and watched Ginny attempted to open the door and leave the room. After the third attempt she spun around and looked at her sitting on the bed._

"_Hermione- why won't my door open?" she asked in a falsely calm voice _

"_Ginny- why are Ron and Harry in our living room?" she retorted_

_The look of shock on Ginny's face was worth everything though. She just stared at her, "I told those boys to leave last night when I went to bed. I told them that you would be up at the crack of dawn and would find them. But would they listen, no. 'we will be out of here before she gets up she will never know that we are here,'" she said imitating Harry. "I knew you would, I told them over and over again that we needed to tell you but they never listen. It is always all about them and what they want to do."_

"_Gin, I knew they were here last night. I was awake the whole time you were talking." Her friend looked at her sheepishly. "I am sorry Hermione really I am, I have wanted to tell you they were home. I have been telling Ron for the last week that he needs to tell you but he swore me to secrecy he told me that he wanted to tell you in his own way. Apparently he and Harry had to keep this a secret and I have had to walk around keeping this from you..."_

_She stopped seeing the look of shock on her face "A week?" was all she was able to chock out before she whirled around. She had been ready to forgive him, she was ready to let it go but _a week_- this was a whole new ball game. _

"_Now Hermione before you do anything rash I want you to stop and breathe-" but she was too late the door had been flung open and she was running down the hall where she could still hear the boys voices. _

"_Ronald Billius Weasley!" she yelled as she entered the living room where the boys were staying. It had been transformed over night garland hung from all the windows and her decorations were out, the tree was fully decorated with ornaments she really didn't recognize but she wasn't in the mood to be cheered up right now or closely examine the tree. _

_The boys were looking at her in horror and she heard a breathless Ginny arrive behind her-_

"_I am so sorry, I tried to stop her- didn't mean to tell her." _

"_Hermmy" Harry started moving towards her_

"_Harry, I promise you- you don't want to call me that today." her voice was harsh and directed towards him but her eyes never left Ron. His expression was mixed between fear and amusement. He had seen her like this before, it wasn't the first time that her anger had been directed towards him and it wouldn't be the last. _

"_Well Ron," she said folding her arms and leveling her gaze at him letting him know she required an answer_

"_Morning love?" he gulped out not daring to meet her eyes _

_He looked so helpless at that moment that she wanted to smile and throw her arms around him but she held her ground. He had quite a bit of explaining to do before she forgave him. She heard movement behind her and realized that Harry and Ginny were trying to leave the room. Not turning around she growled "Don't you dare leave Potter, you and Ginny get over her right now." _

_The two moved over and set next to Ron on the couch. If she hadn't been so angry she would have laughed at their expressions. They all looked like judgment day had come and they had ended up on the wrong side of the aisle. Harry made to speak but she held out a hand stopping him-_

"_I want to hear it from Ron, Harry." _

"_But Hermmy if you just let me explain." _

_She glared at him cutting his sentence short, she heard a muttered apology under his breath and she returned her gaze to Ron. He had turned scarlet now and still refused to meet her gaze. Her anger was ebbing away like it had the night before when she had heard them speaking. Once again pain and hurt took over and she began to lose control over her emotions. _

_Her voice shaky she started "I just want to know why Ron? Why didn't you tell me that you and Harry were home? I know you were the one that told Ginny not to tell me anything. Do you know how I felt yesterday when I saw you three on Diagon Alley?" all three heads looked up at this moment and then at one another "I just don't understand why you just didn't tell me, any surprise you had for today still would have been the same. It wouldn't have mattered to me."_

_She looked away from them now trying to control her emotions again she would not let them see her cry! She heard Ginny's voice break the silence- "that was why the house was so clean then?" all she could do was nod as she felt her friends arms go around her. _

"_I am so sorry, I should have told you." Ginny trying to hold back the unshed tears in her eyes as well. "I told those prats you were going to know and that it was going to kill you. Ugh boys! I can't believe I listened to them." _

_She was there embracing Ginny when she noticed that the two boys were sneaking out of the room. "Ron" she called out. _

"_Thanks Gin- till tonight love!" he said apparating out of the apartment. She stared at the place he once stood and looked to Harry, cocking her eyebrow questioningly "I promise Hermmy," he said with a grin "you will know everything tonight." _

_She looked back to where they had just both been and turned to Ginny; she just smiled and walked out of the room. Looking around she realized what had just happened, they had planned this they had to of. All three of them getting out without giving her any answers and she had just let them walk away. She shook her head in disbelief and made her way to where Ginny had barricaded her self in the bathroom when she noticed the decorations on the tree. _

_She usually had up her mix of ornaments collected over the years but this year all that hung from the tree were small white globes. She went to examine one and gasped, each globe held a picture of an event in her life. There were pictures from her childhood, from school, from the past two years. She was so amazed as she examined each ornament individually entranced by the tree she didn't hear Ginny come back into the room. _

"_I have to go but Ron wanted me to make sure you got this, just trust me this once, okay? He has put so much work into this and I want everything to go well for both of you tonight." she placed the note in her hand and apparated before she was able to ask any questions. _

_Debating on whether to find Ginny and make her tell everything or to take her advice she sat down on the couch. It really had been nice of the three of them to decorate the house for her. She wondered how she had let this Christmas pass by without doing it. She turned the note over in her hands and finally decided to open it-_

_**Hey Beautiful- **_

_**Sorry about this morning just please don't be too mad. I know I should've told you that I was home and I really wanted to, Merlin I wanted to tell you. But I wanted tonight to be perfect, trust me okay? For once in your life trust me, you won't regret it, well I mean I hope you won't regret it but just meet me tonight at the Burrow. I think you know where. **_

_**I meant what I said last night too. I love you- always have.**_

_**Ron**_

_She looked over the scrawl again and then noticed the postscript. _

_**Hope you like the tree, Harry and I have been working for months on getting them just right- Okay Ginny helped a little but me and Harry got all the pictures for you. **_

_She really did love the tree it was beautiful. Though she did not know exactly what was going to happen that night she had a good idea and she was going to let him do it his way. Standing up and with a new spring to her step she made her way to the kitchen to start on the gingerbread. _

_**I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve; I wish I were with you.**_

She paused in the story and looked up all the children were asleep and the rest of the adults had gathered around to listen to the story they all knew so well. She blushed a little at the attention she was receiving and not too sure if she wanted to finish the story she started to stand up.

"Well my work here is done, about every child is asleep and ready for Christmas tomorrow morning. I should probably get going anyway. I am supposed to be at my parents early tomorrow and..."

"Hermmy," Harry interrupted "Aren't you going to finish the story?"

"You know the end of the story Harry." she sighed

"But Hermione"

"No Gin, really." she said the tears gathering in her eyes "I really think that I just want to go home."

"I understand dear," she heard Molly's voice take control "Bill go fetch her coat please and Percy can you make sure that all her packages are ready to go."

"Yes mum" came the response as her brother-in-laws moved went about their assigned tasks. She took the time to say goodbye to everyone and wished them a Happy Christmas. She hugged Ginny and Harry tightly and told them she would be by tomorrow for dinner. Making her way towards the door her mother-in-law stopped her.

"Hermione, dear why don't you just spend the night with us. You can stay in Ron's old room and then just leave from here tomorrow when you go to your parents."

"Thank you Molly really that is very generous of you but I think I want to stay at our place tonight."

"Well at least let one of the boys see that you get home alright. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Molly," she laughed "I will be fine, the walk will do me good and the boys deserve to be with their families tonight. Don't take that from them." she kissed her mother-in-law on the cheek and turned to the door. "Thanks for everything Molly it really was wonderful. Why don't you and Arthur stop by for tea tomorrow afternoon?"

"That sounds wonderful dear. Now you make sure that you let us know you got home safe now."

Smiling she said "I will Molly, I promise."

The bitter chill of winter hit her as she stepped outside. She wondered if she should just apparate home, they lived rather close to Ron's parents, just over a mile she could be there in no time. The problem was she didn't really want to go home but she didn't want to stay out in the cold either. Making her way to the road she noticed how clear it was tonight- it looked so much like it had two years ago.

_She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before apparating to the Burrow. She had decided not to wait for Ginny, she hadn't been home all dayand she didn't want to wait anymore. She had done as they asked and stayed away all day, trying to push the excitement and anticipation out of her mind. She didn't even know why she was so excited; it wasn't as if he was going to ask her tonight. That would be too much to hope for but it is what she wanted. Looking at the gifts and cookies on the bed she pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell. The items disappeared and she knew they had arrived at the Burrow. Stealing one more glance at herself she apparated to the spot she knew he would be waiting. _

_Looking around she noticed that no one was there and she felt a huge disappointment. Had she misunderstood him? He said she would know where to meet him and this had been the logical choice. She wasn't too far from the house she could see all the lights on and could tell that the family was beginning to arrive. Looking around one last time to confirm no one was there she began to make her way towards the home._

_Before she had taken two steps she felt an arm go around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear "Now where do you think you are going beautiful?" it asked._

_She smiled to herself and knew that she had understood correctly; it was where he had found her out walking a few years before. As much as he hated to admit it, Ron Weasley could be romantic if he tried. She turned around and smiled at him and was about to say something when Ron kissed her. After a moment she ended the kiss and looked at him-_

"_Merlin, Mione. I have wanted to do that all week. Can I tell you how bloody awful it has been to know I was so close to you and not be able to see you?"_

"_I don't understand that Ron. Why such the big secret? Why didn't you tell me that you were home?"_

"_Well you see," he said running his hands through his hair as if embarrassed "I really wanted to make this moment special here, and I knew that if I saw you before I wouldn't be able to wait. I almost thought that it was ruined this morning when we woke up late. I had no idea how we were going to get out of there but hats off to Ginny for her quick thinking. _

"_Yeah," she laughed "Ginny did get you out of the lecture that I am not so sure you still don't deserve. Thanks for the tree though Ron, it really meant a lot to me. I don't know how you got all those pictures though. There were some there that I never remember seeing."_

"_Oh that part was actually pretty easy. Harry and I got a hold of Collin Creevy and he still had all of them from our Hogwarts days, your parents were happy to provide the others. Merry Christmas Mione"_

"_Thanks Ron," she said kissing him quickly "I guess we should be heading in?"_

"_Not quite yet. You don't think I would stay away from you for a week for only a Christmas tree do you?"_

"_Well I would hope not but I have known you to do stranger things." _

"_Why Hermione Granger, I don't believe you- what do you mean I do strange things?"_

"_Oh come off it Ron," she said smacking him playfully "just look back over the last ten years and honestly tell me that you can't find anything strange in your activities."_

"_Nope nothing" he said with a grin_

"_Honestly Ronald, I can't believe you." she started "Why won't you just admit that you have," she went to continue but felt a hand placed over her mouth_

"_That's enough out of you" he said dropping his hand "not another word about it"_

"_Then why are we out here Ron?" she looked at him waiting for an answer and he dropped his gaze to his feet_

"_Well Mione, I, um" he stuttered "You see I just," he stopped again and started walking in a circle around her._

"_Why is this so bloody hard?" he said aloud "We have known each other for ten years and it isn't as if I don't know how she feels about me. Maybe we aren't ready though maybe this is all to soon." his pacing continued and she fought the desire to burst out laughing _

"_Ron," she smiled "what's wrong? Just spit it out. I promise not to laugh whatever it is- and if it is a question, you might find the answer to be yes."_

_He stopped and looked up at her "Do you mean it?" he asked _

"_It depends on the question," she replied_

"_Well, alright then, um Hermione," _

"_Yes Ron?" _

"_Marry me?" _

"_Yes!" she said throwing herself into his arms._

"_Do you Mean it?" he asked astounded_

"_Of course you silly prat, what did you think I would say?" she said before kissing him soundly_

"_I was sure it would be yes but part of me was still worried."_

_He just stood looking at her for a moment and she turned blushing under his gaze._

"_I love you Hermione Granger." he said gently moving her face up to look at him again. _

"_And I love you Ronald Weasley."_

_**I wish I were with you**_

She had reached her home with out any problem and put the bag she had been carrying down. The house was dark and quiet only the light from the Christmas tree glowed still. Taking off her coat she went and gazed at the tree. She still put up the globes Ron had given her for Christmas two years before. There were new pictures added as well, several of the Weasley Family and her own parents now adorned the tree. She sat back just basking in the glow of Christmas remembering all of her memories from this time. Knowing that she should go to bed soon but reluctant to leave she stood up and continued staring at the tree.

She sensed him first but thought she was only dreaming until she felt an arm slip around her waist drawing her closer to him. "Hey beautiful," she heard

She held her breath and turned around not daring to believe that this was really true. He was there; he really was there she squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Bloody hell Mione, I don't think you would fancy a deaf husband would you?" he said holding her tight while laughing. "Merlin I have missed you."

"But Ron, how? I mean your letter, you weren't coming." she said trying to make sense of the situation but not getting the words to come out in a complete sentence. But before she could try again he kissed her.

"I couldn't leave you alone on Christmas," he muttered "I just finished what I had to do early and got home, can't have my girl spending the day by herself can I?"

She shook her head still grinning in disbelief. She reached up and touched his face to make sure it was really him and she saw him grin.

She went to kiss him again when she heard a voice at the front door, "Hermione? Hermione are you here?" Harry called from the entry way and Ron again muttered a curse under his breath, stifling a giggle she continued to listen Harry rant as he made his way towards them

"Blast Hermione, do you know how worried Molly is? When you hadn't let her know that you got home okay she sent me out to find you. Really I don't want you to spend the holidays by yourself come and stay with us." He finished entering the room he stopped and looked at her and then to Ron.

"Hello, mate." Ron said "She is just fine as you can see so you can go let mum know everything is okay."

Harry just smiled and nodded "Welcome home Ron, I am sure we will see you at dinner tomorrow?"

"You better believe it." he replied "just make sure you tell that sister of mine that I will be there so there better be plenty of food."

"I will." Harry chuckled making his way to the door he called back "Good night you two."

"Night Harry" they said as one.

"And Harry," Ron added and Harry stopped "thanks"

The two looked at each other and nodded and Harry apparated out of the room. He put his arm around her waste and led her to the couch. Curling up next to him she couldn't help but smile. He had made it home.


End file.
